


The One With A Spreadsheet

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: The Once and Future...Spy?! [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Immortal Merlin, There's a spreadsheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: He had begun the spreadsheet after The Day Bond Got His Hands On Medieval Weaponry.





	

Q started a spreadsheet. It had no title, just three columns - each row was labeled. So far, Q had:

 

 

He had begun the spreadsheet after The Day Bond Got His Hands On Medieval Weaponry. It hadn’t been until he’d gone back home to his cats, named after Gwen and Morgana, that he’d fully processed both the conversation with Bond and Bond’s use of a flail. Part of him was convinced he must be paranoid, wishful. And yet, another part of him, small and tentative as it was, whispered that this was it. The Once and Future King had returned. But Q - or, more accurately, _Merlin_ had to be sure before getting his hopes up. So over the next few days, he found himself seeking out Bond, baiting him in some way or another. After a week or two, his spreadsheet showed more similarities than differences and he was forced to properly acknowledge the hopeful part of him.

It was roughly a month after Bond’s attack with the flail when Q sat alone in his office. He murmured a spell under his breath and closed his eyes. A mental copy of his spellbook (which had been rebound or flat-out written into a fresh book countless times since his years in Camelot) appeared before him. He flipped through until he found the page with the spell he’d made to detect whether Arthur was alive. At first, he’d cast it at regular intervals - every year or so. But then he’d begun forgetting to cast it, and then he realized fate would not let him pass Arthur by. He had still cast it on occasion for security’s sake, but not within the last fifty years. He cast it now. He gasped, and gleaming gold eyes flew open. No matter how many times he blinked in shock, the overlay on his vision remained - a golden dragon over a crimson background. He muttered the word to dispel the overlay, feeling faint. Arthur was _back_.

“I’m back.” Q jumped as his door opened. He stared at Bond, short of breath.

“You’re back,” Q confirmed, uncaring of the slight reverence in his voice - the desperation and relief. A slightly heavy silence. Q bit his lip. “Welcome home.” He paused again. “Now, how much have you set back my budget this time?”


End file.
